


Winteriron Reverse Bang Art

by feignedsobriquet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Art, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet
Summary: various art for stories written for the annual winteriron reverse bang events
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 58
Collections: Winteriron Reverse Bang 2018, Winteriron Reverse Bang 2019





	1. 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pain and sorrow (won't ruin tomorrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064679) by [feignedsobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet), [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh). 
  * Inspired by [The One with the Deadly Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747822) by [mitochondrials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials). 
  * Inspired by [all creatures great and small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254667) by [Forlorn Kumquat (sara_wolfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/Forlorn%20Kumquat). 
  * Inspired by [I Have Served](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692556) by [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974). 
  * Inspired by [Desert Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761763) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 

Art for [The One with the Deadly Glance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747822) by [mitochondrials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials)  
  


Art for [All Creatures Great and Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254667/chapters/40576286) by [Forlorn Kumquat (sara_wolfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/Forlorn%20Kumquat)  



	2. 2019

Art for [pain and sorrow (won't ruin tomorrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064679) by [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh)  
  


Art for [I Have Served](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692556) by [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974)  


Art for [Desert Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761763) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp)  


**Author's Note:**

> please visit the above authors and their stories and shower them with the love and kudos they deserve
> 
> also on [tumblr](https://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/tagged/winteriron)


End file.
